


It's all a matter of perspective

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Groping, Kissing, M/M, PDA, Party, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, drunk teens, dumb boys, know it all!Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Blake dumped him like it was easy, like the year they spent togheter was nothing, his head hurt like a bitch for crying all night and he felt empty, then his final project is due to next week and he hadn't done a thing, and now it turns out that Mikey's brother is a fucking piece of art and he can't deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all a matter of perspective

**Author's Note:**

> It just came out of nowhere, hope you like it.

He couldn't live like this, not at all.

First, Blake dumped him like it was easy, like the year they spent together was nothing, his head hurt like a bitch for crying all night and he felt empty, then his final project is due to next week and he hadn't done a thing, and now it turns out that Mikey's brother is a fucking piece of art and he can't deal with it.

Okay, so Frank met this guy, Mikey, last year at a party, he didn't know who he was at the time, but the dude helped him and took him to a safe place so he wouldn't get raped, beaten, or both, and he was thankful for that; they've been friends since then. 

Mikey had told him about his brother, Gerard, and that he was at SVA, "so an artist" Frank had said, and Mikey nodded and said "always". He never really got to meet him until that day; he came home for holidays and greeted Frank at the door.

"Uh... Hello?" Frank said when he opened the door.

"Hey, you must be Frank, nice to meet you, I'm Gerard"

Frank stood there looking at him, the guy was  _beautiful,_ not in the handsome-manly way Blake was, no. He had thick eyebrows and an intent look and a little smile and he was  _awkward._ And Frank was standing there, looking like an idiot who might drool all over the floor and his t shirt and even Gerard's hand, that oh, was there for Frank to shake. "H-Hello" Frank stammered.

"Oh" Gerard said, looking confused, "Mikey didn't tell you he has a brother, right? My bad, I was in college, came here for the holidays, though." He said with a smile.

"I- yes, h-he told me, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you" Frank said, finally composing himself enough to talk correctly, -almost- and shook Gerards hand.

Mikey came from behind Gerard shouting "What is taking you so long, dude? I'm fucking bored" and Frank heard Donna's (Mikey's and Gerard's mom) voice saying "Language, Michael, I'm gonna have to wash your mouth with soap" Mikey said sorry and then turned and finally looked at Frank.

"Oh, hey, Frank. I see you two met, how are you doing? Ready to get beaten?"

Frank was absolutely notgoing not get beaten, "I'm not going to get beaten by you, Mikes"

"You will by me, though" Gerard said and, okay, this is Frank's favorite game, he is not going to get beaten at this game  _ever_ by anyone, not even by this fine specimen of man.

"You are wrong" Frank said.

Gerard smirked "competitive, I like that" he sounded... amused?

"Okay, let's go" Mikey said, and how he couldn't notice the looks Frank was giving at Gerard was a mystery for Frank because, well, Mikey noticed  _everything._

It turns out Frank was right, neither Mikey nor Gerard beat him, and he was proud of it, Gerard got tired and went to his room to apparently take a nap, and Mikey decided to turn off the xbox and look at Frank intently.

Frank frowned "... What?"

"I know you do, Frank. I noticed right away" Mikey said, still looking at him weirdly and Frank did not understand what the  _fuck_ he meant.

"What?" He said again, and then the doorbell ring.

Mikey looked thoughtful for a minute and then said "Oh, Alicia's here, wait a sec" and got up, running to answer the door.  _He never runs to answer when I come here,_ Frank thought,  _whatever._ Alicia is Mikey's girlfriend, she has been for a year and a half, and that's a lot.

Mikey came back with his arm resting on Alicia's shoulder and she said "Hi, Frankie"

"Hi, Ali," Frank answered.

"Guess what, Alicia" Mikey said and she said "what?"

"Frank likes Gerard"

Frank said "What?" at the same time Alicia said "Oh, I knew he would" and Frank said "What?" again.

"C'mon, you like him, you were watching him like you wanted to eat his face  _and_ you looked sad when he said he was going to take a nap" Mikey said, dragging Alicia to sit with him at the edge of the bed, Frank sighed and fell over it, looking at Mikey's room roof.

"It's just... He's so pretty" He said in a resigned tone.

"I know, right? He has these feminine features, he's very pretty, I can see why you like him" Alicia said and Mikey gave her a scowl.

"Oh, please" Mikey said.

Alicia gave him a peck in the lips and said "don't get jealous I'm trying to help Frankie here, babe"

"Yeah, right" Mikey said, and Frank was growling onto the pillow, his life was a mess, he liked his friend’s brother and couldn’t even hide it from _Alicia._

Then Mikey suddenly said “It’s okay, thought, he likes you too, don’t worry” and Frank went “What?” again,-now this was the let’s confuse Frank day-.

“Oh, yeah? He did the thing?” Alicia asked and Mikey made a mhhm sound and Frank didn’t know what was happening, again.

“Okay, stop! What the fuck?” Frank said, getting up and looking at the couple with curiosity.

Alicia changed the theme just like that and said “Hey, Chloe invited me to her party tonight, wanna come?”

 _Okay, maybe it’s better if we don’t talk about that,_ Frank thought. _Besides, party! This means alcohol._

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Frank said.

“Great! Mikey, go tell Gerard” Alicia said.

“Hey, why me?” Mikey answered, Alicia gave him a look and he said “Okay, okay I’ll go”

When they were alone Alicia looked at him and smiled a little, she looked like she was thinking about something.

“Don’t worry, Frankie, Gerard did the thing, which of course means he more than likes you” She said, and _what?_ He thought they were done talking about this.

Frank was going to say something along the lines of “What thing?” and “How do you know?” but Mikey came back and said “He’s in”

Frank decided he was going to keep playing because he seriously didn’t like being the third wheel, it sucks. He played until suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked at Alicia and she said “come on, it’s getting late” he looked at the clock and it was 6 already. He stood up and Alicia took his hand and started walking to the door, when they got there he saw that Gerard had changed his clothes and wow, those tight jeans were A+.

“Oh there you are” said Gerard. “Let’s go”

******

The party was amazing, it was the first time Frank went to a party like _this one,_ with a lot of alcohol and a pool, a bunch –a fucking lot- of people and a DJ it was _the_ party, and Frank felt like he was in a movie set, it felt so surreal and it was fucking awesome.

Here’s the thing, when Frank was drunk he did things he didn’t do when sober, you would think that is common, but he did extreme things, one day he ended up with just his underwear on a beach and he had to get back home walking and asking people where he was. But right now he didn’t care, he was stressed out and he wanted to get drunk, so he drank a lot, he drank so much he didn’t know who he was anymore.

He didn’t remember how he got there from the kitchen but he was sitting on the backyard, watching people on the pool and making out, this was paradise. Someone tapped his shoulder and when he looked up the only thing he could see was a black shadow.

The figure sat down beside him and when he could see a little more detailed he saw a pinky nose and a little smile.

“Geraaarrrddd” He slurred and the he hugged him.

Gerard seemed a little taken aback by this but saw he was drunk and hugged him back, Gerard opened his mouth to say something like “hi” but Frank was asleep, so he patted his back and fall to the grass, watching the stars and drifted off to sleep without even noticing.

When Frank woke up he was a little sober, he tried to move but there where arms around him, he frowned and the arms stiffened, then he heard a voice “Oh, you are awake” _Gerard,_ he though, and then _oh, shit._

“Ah, Gerard, hi” He said, pushing himself to a sitting position.

Gerard said “Hey, don’t worry we can still be cuddled up here” and Frank looked at him, and let’s be serious, he wasn’t that sober yet, so he thought, _fuck it_ and hugged Gerard again.

Frank can’t control his mouth when he is drunk, so he couldn’t stop it when he heard himself say “Hey, when Mikey told me he had a brother I didn’t imagine something like this, I don’t know, I imagined an older version of Mikey with black hair”

“Like what?” Gerard asked.

And again, Frank couldn’t stop himself “So pretty, you are pretty” _fuck._

Gerard cleared his throat –he wasn’t very sober either, he had drunk maybe more than Frank, actually- and then said “Well, thank you Frank” and gave him a kiss in the forehead.

Frank looked up at him and smiled, “I _really_ like you” he said. _What?_

Gerard studied him for a minute or two, and then he kissed his forehead again “I really like you too, Frankie”, Frank was a little disappointed, but Gerard kept kissing down to his nose, his cheek, his chin and stopped right when Frank thought he was going to kiss him on the lips to look at Frank.

Frank had closed his eyes and now they were open and looking at Gerard, they looked at each other for half a second and then Frank kissed him, just a peck, to prove. But then Gerard put his hand on the back of his neck and, okay, this was not just a peck anymore, they were kissing now, mouths moving along. Gerard licked Frank’s bottom lip and Frank opened his mouth willingly, he let Gerard wonder inside his mouth with his tongue, and it felt so good. Frank put a leg over Gerard’s –not quite straddling him- and kept kissing him, it became more heated and Gerard moved his hand to Frank’s leg and pushed it up, Frank got the hint and straddled him, never breaking the kiss.

Gerard put his hands on Frank’s hips and rolled them over so he was on top and then grinded his hips down over Frank’s and Frank whimpered, so he did it again and again until Frank moaned and it was so hot, and he was so hard he couldn’t think straight, he groped Frank’s crotch over his pants and he made this _sound, god._ So he kept doing it and Frank said “ugh, gee, I- I can’t” So he grinded their crotches together again and again until they were both moaning and panting and some guys passed by and threw beer at them and Gerard was _so fucking glad_  he came here for holidays.

He couldn’t keep it anymore and then Frank said “Gaaah” and He tensed while coming. Gerard kept grinding on him until he was coming too, his face buried in Frank’s neck.

He rolled off Frank and looked at the stars, and then Frank handed him a beer, -or two- and they drank them.

After a long talk about why the stars shine and which one were planets or constellations, they went silent, almost 30 minutes had passed when Gerard slurred "You're beautiful, Frankie", still looking at the stars.

"And you're drunk" Frank answered.

"Yeah, and tomorrow I'll be hungover but you'll still be beautiful"

Frank couldn't hide the smile that came to his face. "shut up"

Gerard turned and looked at the side of his face, then brought a hand to his jaw to make Frank look at him. They stared at each other and Gerard kept rubbing Frank's cheek with two fingertips, his neck, the collar of his shirt, he went up again and touched Frank's lips, parting them slightly, went up to his nose and they were so close Gerard could've just kissed him, right there, but he didn't, he was admiring Frank. When he looked up he saw Frank had his eyes shut, but he knew he wasn't asleep, so he whispered "Frankie," he didn't know why he was whispering but it still sounded too loud.

"Yeah" Frank said, because yeah, this is amazing, he could totally live like this.

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, this is the first time I write something with the slightless sex thing, so don't be hard on me, please)


End file.
